


Fool(ing)

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Desperate to Fit [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, F/M, Feet Licking, Hair Pulling, Master/Slave, Sub Lydia Martin, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Lydia mouths off, even after she has been given properly over to Stiles. He tells her exactly where her place is.





	Fool(ing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a further continuation of Pretty Blue Panties, but before Never Before Me, in the series of Desperate to Fit. Still haven't written an actual explanation of this 'verse, but here there is even more alluding to how different it is. There will never be any reforming in this 'verse, the things are good the way they are in there.  
> Kinktober 2018:  
> 10\. **Hair-pulling** | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

“I really don’t know who you think you’re fooling here.” He says, tone mocking and pulls her hair just that much harder, grip tightening and _makes_ her look at him.

“It’s not like you have any high ground anymore. Your parents literally just signed you off to me. According to the court of law in this state, I could valse you around outside buck naked and no one would protest, although a few might leer. Not to mention, I’ve been consistently fucking your brains out for the last week.”

Because he’s trying to look stern, he holds back the smirk as he says that. It may or may not be working. At least Lydia is sufficiently shamed that she’s not paying much attention to him.

“See, it’s a weird thing when your intellect only comes back when you sufficiently submit, but submitting also whisks it away, as you become distracted and horny and desperate, just like a proper bitch in heat.”

He does _not_ keep away his smirk at that. She’s blushing a nice pink all the way down between her breasts and her ears. He keeps on slightly pulling her hair backwards, baring her neck to view it all further.

“So, to demonstrate to you why you are only above someone if I place you there, how about you go and lick the soles of my feet. Your ex sissy Jackson once kissed my feet, but I think we’ll take it further with you, since you thought you were above it all.” He ends his command with a jerky release of her hair, making her rock in her position as the focal points of it change.

It is entirely too satisfying to see her lower herself to his feet, before picking one up to lick at the sole. Stiles decides that this, _this_ is one of those moments worth having on film, so with just a slight adjustment of his balance, he reaches for his phone and presses _record_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out the other 2 works posted in the Desperate to Fit series, which also involve this Lydia, Stiles and Jackson and subscribe, as I will continue to add in this 'verse, until maybe someday it makes sense to someone else than myself. 
> 
> Kinktober will continue to be filled as well, hopefully more consistently now that I've taken and passed my stupid exam !  
> Thank you for reading, hope you consider leaving a kudos or a comment if you liked it, it's going to make my day in this busy october.


End file.
